Love Me Mercilessly
by IShipItAllAndThenSome
Summary: Inspired by a song by The Bravery, which I highly recommend, this is literally nothing but smut. Porn. Lemons, if you will. Thor/Loki. It gets kind of rough, so be warned. And then there are feelings. Please review.


**So. Over a thousand words of porn lie below ye. And then feelings, but. Ugh. Feelings. Totally accidental. This was written while I repeat-played to Hatefuck by The Bravery, if you want to listen. I recommend it. That song is boss.**

**I don't know where exactly in the 'verse this falls. It's up to you to guess at that.  
**

* * *

Loki threw himself against the wall, dragging Thor with him, crushing them together like slabs of melting rock, heat and friction binding together two things already close. He licked a line up Thor's throat, tasted the sugar-salt of his skin, the silk of his beard, the angles of his cheek.

Deft, pale hands already tearing at his leggings, Thor gently hoisted Loki up onto his hips, mouthing a sweet line from jaw to lip, relishing, cherishing. Loki snarled, shoved Thor back onto his bed. "I am not some mortal woman, dearest," he spat, "nor so breakable by half. I am not fragile. You needn't fear breaking me."

He leaned in closer, straddling Thor's hips, holding his wrists down against the mattress. "In fact... I'd prefer it if you were rough."

Loki did prefer it rough. Call it an expression of internalized abuse or some damned dirty shit, but he preferred brutality between sheets, whether he was the perpetrator or on the receiving end. The latter, however, required trust, and it had been years since he'd been certain that Thor would put him back together right after breaking him.

So he tore Thor's clothes off, shredding them, and sank his teeth into the meat of his pectoral, tasting the gold of his skin and the rubies in his blood;_ royal through and through_, he thought, licking over the wound to stifle a bitter laugh. Thor went still and stiff, trembling faintly, sucking in ragged, eager breaths.

"P-please - "

"No manners tonight," Loki chided, flicking the tip of his nose, grinning. "If you _want_, you _take. _There will be no tenderness, no mercy. Understand?"

Thor nodded, eyes glossy and dark, and Loki raked his nails down Thor's chest, devouring him in a toothy, questing kiss. Thor's hips bucked, slow, greedy circles against Loki's, and he hooked Loki's leg around his waist, slipping two fingers into his waistband and sliding his leggings off. "So does that mean I take you?" he asked, only half in jest, burying his face in Loki's neck, inhaling him. He was just as starved of his almost-brother as Loki was of him, but on his own, his hungers were always softer, his cravings sweeter.

He'd often fantasized about this, ever since approaching manhood, but those fantasies had been hazy pastel couplings, full of soft kisses and tender, roaming hands - adulation over rage. But this made Loki happy - this was what his other lovers must have given him - so Thor gave himself over to the impossible roaring tide of his brother's freed will.

He tossed Loki, helpless against his urge to be gentle, to the head of the bed, crawled between his legs, cock hanging flushed and heavy, and licked and sucked fiercely up his body from his wet cleft to his lips, to his hairline.

"Is that your best? Truly, brother? I have seen you in battle; here I thought you'd be just as ferocious in bed," Loki teased, a languid heat unspooling like brilliant gold yarn, like a galaxy spinning, in the pit of his stomach.

Thor chuckled, gave Loki one last starved lick, and slid into him.

Loki let out a little shriek, nails digging into Thor's shoulders, clenching, and Thor shuddered, kissing his neck sloppily. He wasn't noisy, not at times like this; he was as quiet as a chaplain at prayer, attending to the gospel of his lover's pleasure, and the choir was exalting in time with the frantic gyrations of Loki's hips.

For a moment, Thor stayed still, thinking to let Loki adjust to his not unimpressive size, but Loki, ever impatient, ever insatiable, threw him down, back to the headboard, and lifted himself up near to climbing off before dropping back down, tight and slick and too good to be believed. Thor let out a quiet huff of want, hands settling on Loki's hips, while Loki moaned and wailed and writhed, as if everything were its own individual ecstasy.

His nails raked deep furrows and screaming welts down Thor's back, but the pain only felt like pleasure, and he was gasping his quiet little gasps into Loki's chest, lips wet, eyes shut, as if unwilling to open them and discover it had all been a dream.

Loki had no such reservations, no such worries. Other things weighed on his mind - the reality that Thor might be only doing this to toy with him, might use this exposure, this intimacy, against him later. He simply preferred to give people something to talk about, should they ever hear tell of it. He would rather be some hellcat, some squalling, hungering beast speared open on Thor's cock than the Jotun whore with a cunt and a cock of his very own. If gossip were to be spread, he would choose its words.

Of course, that thought, along with all its brethren, fled his head as starbursts flooded his eyes and he ground down against Thor, putting all the pressure he could on that delectable spot inside him. "Fuck... me..." he moaned, each word barbed even as he sucked possessive marks into the flesh above Thor's heart. _"Now!"_

Thor rolled them over, tucked Loki's legs up onto his broad shoulders, and did exactly that. It was as if Loki had been utterly silent before, so great was his volume now - keening and squealing and caterwauling, nails digging into Thor's ribs and yanking at his hair, rocking frantically back into every thrust, begging almost tearfully for release he had never been denied.

Loki's legs slid down, locking together around Thor's waist, and his arms looped under the thunderer's shoulders, around his neck, clinging to him like a leech, gasping like a ringing bell, head thrown back.

"Please, please, please, please... 's so good, brother, please, love 't, love you, let me come, please!" He was babbling, only half-cogent, but Thor still heard and understood the most important words, and when Loki lay trembling with aftershocks and soaked with sweat against his chest, he stroked his brother's hair and murmured, "I love you, too."

Loki started shaking harder, knees curling up towards his chest. He hated this, hated hearing silvery lies on Thor's lips. Thor had stopped loving him a long time ago.

"Loki?" Thor shifted, pillowing Loki's head on his arm instead of his chest, pushing upright to get better look at him. Loki didn't make to hide himself, though his hair fell over the visible side of his face. "Brother, what is it? Have I done something wrong?"

"Stop," Loki whispered. "You know what you've done. This was nothing for you. You used me for this, and that's fine, but do not lie about your purpose here, brother, because you stopped loving me when Baldr died, when I turned blue, when I tried to take Midgard! You used to love me, Thor, and I saw that! You were the only one who always loved me! All my lovers left me, Sif and I were forced apart, I haven't seen my children in years, in centuries, but you! You always loved me.

"Why did you have to stop?" By that point in his little soliloquy, Loki was screaming, tears streaking his cheeks and splashing onto his wild hands. "I know I'm a monster, but you love my babies, and everyone thinks them monstrous, too, so _why did you have to stop?"_

Thor, very gently, wrapped his hand around Loki's boney wrists. "I. _Didn't."_

Loki gulped back a sob, breathing too quickly to fill his lungs.

"I never stopped, Loki. It was a matter of great shame to me, that I couldn't stop loving you when you were a murderer, or our people's greatest enemy, or a despot. I thought, how can I merciless; how can I love the man my friends fear and loathe? But I was never ashamed of loving you."

He wrapped his free arm around Loki's shaking shoulders and clutched him to his chest, burying his face in Loki's hair, breathing him in, feeling Loki match their breaths together and slowly calm.

"I have always loved you," Thor murmured, as if reminding Loki of something he'd forgotten, as silly as a pen left on a desk.

"Thank you," Loki whispered, finally relaxing into Thor's warm, broad chest. His arms crept around Thor's ribs, and he hugged his brother back.

* * *

**SO. Yeah. Over a thousand words of porn for you all. Beta read by a dear friend of mine, who assured me that this hit a decent balance. I still worry, so, if you liked it, feel free to leave a review, and if you didn't, feel free to tear me a new one. **


End file.
